headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Kendall
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel | image = | notability = Antagonist Harmony became a vampire in the season three finale of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "Graduation Day (Part 2)". Throughout her appearances in seasons 4 and 5, she served as an antagonist on the series. Recurring character Harmony made recurring appearances throughout seasons 1-5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Main character Harmony was a recurring character through the first half of season five of Angel, but became a main character towards the end of the season with episode 5x17, "Underneath". | type = | occupation = Receptionist | race = | gender = | base of operations = Sunnydale, California Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Harvest" | final appearance = | actor = Mercedes McNab }} Harmony Kendall is a fictional vampire featured in the television programs Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Played by actress Mercedes McNab, she was introduced in the second episode of Buffy titled "The Harvest". Though making only bit appearances in the beginning years of Buffy, the character eventually evolved and grew to prominance, particularly when she was turned into a vampire. In 2003, she became a series regular on Angel. Harmony appeared on sixteen episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and eighteen episodes of Angel. Biography Notes & Trivia Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Wish # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harsh Light of Day # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Initiative # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Pangs # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Restless # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Real Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of My Mind # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Family # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Crush Angel # Angel: Disharmony # Angel: Conviction # Angel: Just Rewards # Angel: Unleashed # Angel: Hell-Bound # Angel: Life of the Party # Angel: The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco # Angel: Lineage # Angel: Destiny # Angel: Harm's Way # Angel: Soul Purpose # Angel: Damage # Angel: You're Welcome # Angel: Why We Fight # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Shells # Angel: Underneath # Angel: Origin # Angel: Time Bomb # Angel: The Girl in Question # Angel: Power Play # Angel: Not Fade Away Comics # Angel: Smile Time 1 # Angel Yearbook 1 # Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1/2 See also External Links * * * Harmony Kendall at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Main characters Category:Secretaries